


Rainy Night

by liberrystone



Series: Jacksepticeye One-Shots [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Turns Into a Make-Out Session, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberrystone/pseuds/liberrystone
Summary: We knew each other for a long time now and became good friends, but one rainy evening changed our friendship into something more intimate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is written from OFC's point of view  
> Enjoy!

 

   It was a cold autumn evening when Jack and I decided to watch a movie. Nothing fancy, just two friends enjoying their time. We've known each other for a long time now and always hung out together when both of us didn't have anything else to do. I met him one day in a cafe. I still visit it every day after work and it often gets overcrowded during peak hours, like lunch for example, when all the people visit it to eat and then head out to work. That day was of no exception and I ended up sitting at a two seat table near the window. I noticed him as soon as he walked into the cafe due to his green hair, which probably attracted everyone's attention and so did it attract mine. It wouldn't have been a big bother for me that day and I wouldn't even have talked to him if not the lack of seats in that place. I saw him look around when his eyes landed on mine meeting his gaze in a silent moment- he caught me staring. He approached me in a few quick steps and asked if I didn't mind his company if he stayed quiet. That's probably because he noticed the book I was reading. I decided to talk to him instead of sitting in an awkward silence. He seemed like a nice guy and definitely not local due to his Irish accent. That's when I've gotten to know him better and he told me a lot about himself, shared so many stories of him travelling around America, visiting all these conventions. So, based from what I've heard, he's pretty popular on the internet, even though he always denies that statement and says he's just an average male who loves playing video games.

   After that one day, I started seeing him more often, sometimes bumping into him on the way out. He gave me his number only after a longer period of time and I kinda appreciated him for it. Often strangers, especially males, would ask for my number as soon as they met me and that's when I learned to deny every request. I didn't feel safe while giving out my number and I didn't know why. I preferred to receive it from other people and then decide whether to call them or not. I know, selfish me, but I've made enough mistakes in my teenage years to learn from them and avoid bad consequences.

   We bonded together just fine, always went out somewhere, visited various places. I showed him around the town more, because he didn't stay there for too long and had to fly back to Europe a week afterwards. Now he found more free time to visit me again and I was really happy to see him. He decided to stay at my apartment for a few more nights and then leave for Boston to go to a convention as he always did in America. He kept asking me to go with him, but I had work to do and seeing the sheer sadness on his face was heartbreaking.

   This particular evening was too cold to go somewhere, so we just stayed home and watched movies. It was getting pretty late and due to all the sleepless nights and long hours at work, I fell asleep right away without even noticing it.

   It started raining outside and pretty heavily. I got awoken by the raindrops pit-pattering on the rooftop. I barely could figure out what time it was, but when I tried to make myself more comfortable, I felt something warm beneath my cheek and heard a heartbeat, a faint sound of someone breathing reaching my ears from time to time. My heart quickly skipped a beat out of shock, but soon after I realized it was just Jack who probably, just as tired as me, fell asleep next to me. I didn't bother moving away from him, because firstly, I could tell he was still asleep, and secondly, I felt safe and warm in his embrace. We never been this close together and tried to keep ourselves at a respectful distance.

   I tried closing my eyes and falling back asleep, but couldn't for some reason, even though I still felt all tired. My mind kept telling me to get up and go to the kitchen, grab a snack or two- I was getting pretty hungry, but my body didn't even flinch, lying there still. Jack, on the other hand, probably started dreaming something more vivid, as his limbs started twitching from time to time and his chest rising nervously under deep breaths. And then everything stopped for a minute and I could only feel his heartbeat under my ear. One longer second and I would've started worrying, but soon he woke up, catching his breath. I quickly closed my eyes. Not because I suddenly wanted to sleep, but I was scared of his reaction if he saw me lying next to his side, wide awake. I considered him only a friend, someone who I enjoyed spending my free time with. Anything beyond that felt... odd, even though I always considered him attractive and had a slight crush on for some time in the past.

   I felt him move slightly beneath me and his warm breath fell onto my nose. He probably glanced down on me, amazed to find me right there next to him, with my head lying on his chest. And then he took me by surprise and I flinched a little when I felt his fingers as they trailed down my cheek. Something strange twisted in my stomach and a blush quickly found its way onto my skin. He knew I wasn't asleep as he let out a short breathy laugh.

\- You should rest.- I heard him murmur and opened my eyes in the darkness, surprised how quickly he figured me out. I stretched my limbs, not daring to move from him and an odd whiny sound erupted from my lips. He snorted out of nowhere and his hand once again landed on my cheek, but this time it moved slightly upwards, fingers grazing over my earlobe, to sink into my hair right behind my ear. A shiver ran down my spine quickly and I closed my eyes lost in a moment of pleasure. I loved it. When someone played with my hair: ran their fingers through it, massaged my scalp, pulled at it in a more intense moment.

   I raised my head upwards and my nose was met with his scruffy jaw. I smiled with half of my lips when his breath fell onto my cheek.

\- Can't sleep.- I replied quietly, feeling his lips as they pressed against my forehead. I shifted slightly and rested my head back onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

   It felt calming. The sound of rain outside, mixed with his quiet breathing. How his chest slowly moved up and down with his every inhale and exhale and his steady heartbeat that I felt beneath me that slowly lulled me back to sleep.

   I constantly felt someone's fingers tickling my neck which kept interrupting my dream. I moved my hand instinctively, running it up his chest. My body arched a little and I took a deeper breath, opening my eyes. It was much more lighter in the room, probably an early morning outside as the sun slowly moved its head, about to show up from behind the tree line. And then my irises jumped upwards, landing on his face. Our gazes met for a longer moment. His blue eyes were as bright as ever and I suddenly got lost in them, forgetting about the world around me. A smile touched his lips and his hand slipped towards my face, moving a few strands behind my ear, away from my cheeks. Once again his fingers got lost in my hair, massaging my scalp slightly, forcing me to close my eyes.

\- You look so peaceful and beautiful when you sleep, did you know that?- He whispered and stopped his movements to run the tips of his fingers along my neck, just as he did when I was asleep. I felt his warm breath as it fell onto my cheek, his nose brushed against mine in a moment of silence and his soft lips pressed against mine. I responded to his kiss right away, moving my lips with his, feeling the blush burning on my skin when my heart skipped a beat. The same strange feeling started twisting my stomach and soon he broke the kiss, his blue eyes staring back into mine.- Awww, you're blushing, how cute.- His every word tickled my skin and he slid the outside of his hand along my cheek. He moved his body to hover above me, his hands resting on each side of my head. His legs settled between my thighs, forcing them wider apart and I felt his hips grind against my mound when he leaned in to peck my lips playfully. I sighed out of nowhere, feeling the first wave of arousal as it washed over my centre, pulsating on my clit. I closed my eyes, the blush never leaving my cheeks, heart beating so fast, I was sure it would jump out through my throat. His every peck became longer and after a few moments of goofing around, his lips caught mine in a deeper kiss and I moaned quietly, surprised by my own response. He smiled against my lips and broke the kiss again leaving me hungry for more.

   He grinned down at me when he noticed how aroused I looked, my eyes burning, lips slightly swollen from his kisses and cheeks burning scarlet red. He leaned back in, leaving another peck on my lips, saturating my desire for more a little.

\- Jack...- I breathed and moved my trembling fingers up his sides and towards his hair, letting them get lost in his soft strands. His hot breath fell onto my face, lips, which were so good at kissing, pressed against mine, taking my breath away. I sighed louder, nestling closer to his body, scared to lose his warmth that surrounded me like a blanket. He bit my lower lip and his hands trailed below me to push me upwards and onto his lap. I didn't hesitate anymore and sunk into a passionate kiss, tugging at his hair and scratching the back of his neck from pleasure while I started grinding my hips in his lap, feeling his bulge slowly grow beneath me. I left his lips to let him catch his breath as I moved my kisses along his cheek, grabbing his jaw to tilt his head backwards. My lips latched onto his neck, kissing his sensitive skin wetly, drawing first moans from him. I found his sweet spot right next to his adam's apple, feeling his pulse beating fast and a louder moan erupted from his lips as his fingers moved up and under my shirt, teasing me with a soft touch. He swallowed thickly when I bit his skin, licking it afterwards to soothe a slight pain I inflicted.

   Jack didn't let me move any further and flipped me over, hovering above me once again. He grabbed the hem of my shirt, forcing me to raise myself from the bed to take if off. He pushed me backwards, letting me fall onto the soft mattress and a giggle interrupted the silence soon to be cut off by his passionate kisses. His fingers trailed up my naked sides, making me squirm beneath him. His warm lips ran along my cheek and down onto my neck, leaving wet kisses on my inflamed skin. They felt so good, I couldn't stop myself from sighing and moaning as his facial hair tickled my sensitive skin, his plump lips sucking, teeth biting, finding all the sweet spots that left me gasping for air. His hand once again slipped beneath me to unclasp my bra, his lips continuing to torture me with kisses. He took it off swiftly as his lips moved lower, down my throat, licking each collarbone to reach my breasts.

   His hands started kneading and massaging them firmly, pinching my nipples between his fingers and it felt heavenly, as I threw my head back savoring his every touch. And when his lips finally latched onto my nipples, I couldn't stop but moan his name, too aroused to care about my nakedness and become all insecure about it.

   Jack didn't stop for a long on my chest, continuously moving south, teasing my skin with his fingers as his lips worked magic, trailing kisses down my stomach. He stopped for a second to circle my belly button with his tongue before he reached my hips, kissing and biting at each of them. Soon after I felt his fingers as they worked on the button and zipper of my jeans, to take them off swiftly. I was left alone only in my undies, spread before him, almost naked while he was fully dressed in his thin baseball shirt and black ripped jeans. I slowly started to hate him and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling him towards me.

\- Ah-ah-ah!- He stopped me but I didn't comply to his command and moved the material upwards, trailing the fingers of my other hand along his torso. His stomach sucked in when I grazed his skin with my fingernails, leaving four red marks to dance on his abdomen. Without any additional words he took the shirt off himself. I rarely saw him shirtless, only a few times when he left the shower with only a towel around his hips to hide in his room quickly. This time was different, because he let me stare at his slim physique for as long as I wanted while he knelt between my legs. A smile crept up onto my lips and my hungry fingers hooked themselves on the waistband of his jeans, about to unbutton them, but he didn't let me this time, grabbing my wrists to pin them down above my head.

   Jack's lips quickly found their way onto mine, kissing me in the earnest as once again I felt him grind his hips against my centre. I broke the kiss, catching my breath.

\- Now close your eyes, darling and don't peek.- He murmured right into my ear, his breath tickling my neck and a shiver ran down my sides. I didn't fight him this time and closed my eyes just as told, feeling him disappear from above me.- And don't open them until I tell you so.- He added after a moment of silence and with his last word I felt his fingers as they started from my right knee, trailing down the inner side of my thigh, stopping right next to the edge of my underwear. He repeated the motion on my other leg, his light touch tickling my skin, making me want to press my legs together. I bit on my lower lip, fighting the urge.

   I knew why Jack demanded to keep my eyes closed, he wanted me to feel his every touch with my every nerve, all my other senses heightened and not knowing what to expect from him next.

   He ran the outside of his hand along my centre, making me shiver in response. He pressed his thumb on the place above my clit, massaging it with circular motions, making my breath hitch. I felt his breath hit the skin right above the waistband of my underwear, his lips leaving a few kisses when he grabbed my last piece of clothing, sliding it downwards as his kisses moved south along with it. He stopped right at my clit and kissed it with a feathery touch, teasing me this way, making me moan out of nowhere and took the underwear completely off me. I was left naked before him, my legs wide open revealing every inch of my body for his eyes to trail over. And I knew in that moment he was staring at me, his blue eyes probably hungrily jumping from my face to my neck, collarbones, round breasts, stretched flat tummy, slim waist and my engorged nether lips open like a book to show my inner folds and a small pearl pulsating from arousal.

   If he left me like that for I longer moment, I would've started getting all insecure and uncomfortable about myself and my naked body, but he didn't let me think straight as I felt his single finger touch my inner folds, gathering all the juices that flowed from my entrance to slide it from the bottom, along one of my lips all the way to the top without even daring to touch my clit to return back down, repeating the motion oh so slowly over and over again, driving me insane, drawing every breath and soft moan from me, making it sound like a music to his ears. But then he stopped after he got bored and decided to tease my inner, more sensitive folds, trailing his finger over each of them and along between them but still without touching my small round bud that was screaming for him to caress, throbbing rabidly. His finger inched towards it, teasing the place right below it along with my urethral opening. I gasped out of nowhere when a first stronger wave of pleasure washed over my centre, making my legs quiver and hips buck. He moved his finger downwards to once again gather some of my juices, lubricate his finger more before he returned back to encircle my clit with round motion, still not touching it properly. I groaned from frustration, my head thrown back, body tense, anticipating his first touch. And when he finally did it after a longer moment, I moaned his name loudly, arching my back, as the pleasure with small needles slid down my shaky thighs, His touch on my clit was electrical, causing shocks of arousal over and over again, torturing me so slowly to the point where I begged him to stop because I became too sensitive. But he didn't gave in so easily to my commands, probably silently getting his revenge on me from a moment before.

   His lips latched onto my clit out of nowhere, sucking it lavishly, making me gasp for air as an intense orgasm washed over my body suddenly. He left me to quiver before him as he went back to teasing me with his finger.

   Jack definitely knew what he was doing, continuously teasing me, hitting at my every nerve as if he knew my body perfectly.

   And he didn't even think about stopping right there and thrusting his shaft into me to spill himself out of pleasure. He kept himself and his arousal in place, his finger teasing my entrance, before it slid into me with one quick motion up to his last knuckle. He adjusted it a little, moving it around inside me, making sure it didn't hurt me and he started pumping into me, moving his digit along my upper wall to try and find my sweet spot. And he actually managed to find it, pressing down on it to massage it firmly in almost circular motions. I moaned his name, my head thrown back in all the pleasure as I arched my spine, so close to another orgasm but still so far away. He quickly added another finger, stretching my walls, creating a bigger friction that almost sent me over the edge, but he perfectly knew when to stop and make me wait longer, beg for more.

\- Jack...- I breathed, all frustrated, barely feeling him move inside me. He let my pleasure calm down a little and continued torturing me with his skillful fingers, massaging my sweet spot like his life depended on it and when I was so close to orgasm, I was moaning out his name, he'd slow down immediately to barely any movement, making me scream from fury deep inside, even though I loved it.

   He leaned above me and planted a small kiss on my lips.

\- Open your eyes and look up at me.- He whispered and I complied without any additional words, opening my eyes to look at him, smirking above me, his blue eyes burning from lust as his lower lip was captured under his teeth. He released it, his lips red and swollen, so kissable, I wanted to get lost in another long passionate kiss and never let him go.

   Once again his fingers started circling that one spot roughly, his touch firm and almost too slow, but still fast enough to make me buck my hips beneath him. I couldn't rip my eyes from his, breathing heavily, so close to my release. And he didn't stop this time, his movements became faster and more rough, his thumb found my clit to tease it with a slight touch. My loud breaths turned into moans and I barely could keep my eyes open, quivering under him with my head thrown back and abdomen all tensed up. I only required a few movements of his fingers and a first wave of orgasm washed over me, so strong, I lost control over my body, squeezing his fingers tightly with my walls.

\- Come for me baby.- I felt his whisper right next to my ear and let my fingers scratch down his back as another, even more pleasurable orgasm hit me out of nowhere, spreading over my thighs with a hot wave of shivers. His lips trailed the kisses down my arched neck, fingers still pumping inside me, drawing the last surges of orgasm from within me.

   No one ever made me feel so good, not even myself included. I wanted more, to feel his every touch, every kiss and bite. I was lucky to have him and was scared to let him go, leave me for a longer period of time once again.

   I knew our friendship was no longer platonic, it turned into something more intimate and both of us were well aware of that as our bodies connected in a stronger release, swallowing each other's moans.  


End file.
